


Bromance

by Straumoy



Series: Reddit Pint-sized Prompts [6]
Category: Prototype (Video Games), inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straumoy/pseuds/Straumoy
Summary: Prompt challenge: 100 words - Platonic love. Does your character love their best friend, their worst enemy, or...?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt challenge: 100 words - Platonic love. Does your character love their best friend, their worst enemy, or...?

Cole squirmed in the sofa, "We shouldn't..."

Alex leaned in and pulled back his hood, a cloud of soft smelling shampoo assaulted Cole's tender face. He cupped Cole's blushed cheek in his hands, looking deep and deeper still into his lovely orbs. Short, hungry breaths intertwined and the tip of a moist tongue slipped out, teasing the lips. A hand ran over Cole’s abs, finding the edge of his underwear and-

The laptop flew across the room, Cole looked both angry and embarrassed. "Hold up! You can't write this!"

Lucy scoffed, crossing her arms, "I'll ship whomever I damn please."


End file.
